Ouran truth or dare you chose!
by gaaragirl2212
Summary: This is a truth or dare that anything can happen all you have to do is review and tell them what you want them to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club if i did it would never have be finished cuz i would just make more and more charaters**

**Warning: i dont know what the people are going to ask them to do but i will exept anything so be warned**

**A/N:ok this is my first fan fic ever first attempt and i dont have a beta so there will be spelling errors ok and fill free to flame because stick and stones break my bone but word cant hurt me but i do like nice reviews they give me the will to write thank you everyone that even reads this *bows*also i exept dares hehe and so does my friend/cohost Chelsea hehehe be mean to her**

**ouran truth or dare you chose!**

_ME: hello everyone welcome_

_Chelsea: ya whatever you guys suck_

_Me: be nice chelsea hits here_

_Tamaki: hello princesses *kisses hands*_

_kyouya: i dont care what happens as long as tamaki suffers and not me_

_hikaru and kaoru: *smiles Evilly* same_

_hunny: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_mori: .........._

**haruhi : why must i be hear **

_Me: becuse i have those pics and i know all of everyones secrets_

_ok soooo you all should review for me to be able to make them do what you want_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n sorry everyone i know the first one was short i was hopeing for you guys to messege me on what you want the to do ok that is a hint plz review and tell them your dares and stuff k**

**disclaimer:i do not own if i did you all would hate me cuz im to random to keep a story in plot lolz**

**me:hellllooooooo everyone we i four dares and one truth hehehe poor characters**

**tamaki: what what are they! *jumps up and down***

**me: you'll see*tamaki goes and sits in his emo corner***

**everyone else exept chelsea: hi lets play!**

**chelsea:yess *chuckles evilly* lets**

**ok our first dare is for tamaki its from chelsea: tamaki go over to chelsea and say i love you and make the twins watch you kiss here and let them fight for her**

**tamaki: what noooooo shes my daughter why would i kiss her **

**me: yoou have toooo**

***tamaki walks over to haruhi* she says:yes tamaki**

**tamaki: haruhi i love you *kisses her***

**haruhi: wth!! why did you do that**

**tamaki runs away**

**the twins are scowling *they chase tamaki and hikaru and kaoru go over to her kiss he and stick there tounges out at the same time and walks away fangirls:moe moe moe ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

**me ok on to our next day and it for kyouya from chelsea she says i dare kyouya to kiss gaaragirl2212 untill she passes out and then draw on her face**

**me AND kyouya:what!?**

**chelsea laughs and passes out**

**kyouya say: come her **

**i say: whatever i have had kisses b4 im not going to pass out**

**kyouya: well them i will write kyouya was here on your forehead ok**

**me: ok **

**kyouya kisses me i smile pull away ok thats anough there ' thinks wow he can kiss!'**

**kyouya write on my face i giggle and punch chelsea in the arm**

**chelsea; what i did you a favor you know you liked it i scowl**

**ok moveing on**

**the next dare is for the twins and tamaki its from hikaru'sgirl4eva i dare tamaki to kiss haruhi the the twins too ans then haruhi to tell us wich on was better**

**tamaki :ok *does it***

**twins do it one at a time hikaru then kaoru the do it an d haruhi blushes**

**me:ok haruhi whos better**

**haruhi: hikaru seems more experianced kaoru seems shy and tamaki was really wet and slopy it ws gross so hikaru **

**hikaru:yay yay yay tamaki suck i rule yess**

**A/N hey everyone im not writeing the others cause there from chelsea and she just wants everyone to hit tamaki and thats soo mean! but i aint doing it cuz chelsea is a poopy face giggles **

**chelsea: i will have me way review and tell them to do it and punish Gaaragirl2212 plz**

**me okkk byeee**


	3. chapter 3

A/N hiiiiiiiii well finall someone reviewed and told me to do something finallllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is going to be short cuz no one but my favorite reader now Ichiro Kuragari !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review but im going to work with her and chelseas dares k

disclaimer : i do not own or the ppl that did the anime wouldnt put so much twinsest and would put a lot more thing and would of kept it going o.o i just confused myself..........

ME: ok today people i wont be reading the dare chelsea said i cant that she is and laughed evily ii have a bad feeling

chelsea: hi weirdos (gets hit in the head) ok the frist one is from the only person that reviewed Ichiro Kuragari !!!!!!! and this is the dare:

Okay First. Everyone has to dogpile Gaaragirl and second Tamaki Kyouya and  
the Twins are locked in a closet for ten miniutes STRAIGHT!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

ME: wth! what ever just dont hurt me k

everyone else: (gives evil smiles to me)

ME: ahhhh (everyone jumps on me and i fal they yel dog pile!!!!!!!!! and i scream my back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ok that over now kyouya tamaki and twins in the freaking closet

tamaki and kyouya: huh but were not dont with our water drinking contest

ME: ok hurry (a few secs LATER kyouya smiles evily and say its a tie)

chelsea: ok in the closet (they go in)

i look the door and star the timer

2 secs later tamaki and kyouya bang on the door

tamaki: i have to pee

kyouya: the twins put haruhi in here tooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chelsea well this works for my dare the first thing i want is them to tie tamaki up and put make up on him and everyone in the closet to kiss haruhi exept tamaki

they do as she says

tamaki screams: my daughter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone out side laughs and i scream times up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i laugh as tamali come out mad with make up on and huruhi is red faced and tha twins are walking together trying to act calm but hikaru is red faced too and kyouya act bored but is smileing hmmmmmm i wounder if he like haruhi

chelsea: ok for my last door i would like the twins to read whats on kyouyas note book and comp and if its to long just read the first chapter!!!!!!!!!

twins: ok

hikaru: omg i will read this for you its from the notebook it say

look at haruhi today dressed as a girl wow she looks so pretty and that smile it just makes my heart melt i wish i would be able to date her it would be wonderful being able too.................. i cant read this part this is a t rated fic no lemons right

meO.O omg ummmmmmm yea right now kaoru your turn

kaoru: ok i will start

today the twins got haruhi in that swim suit the maids of there did a wonderfull job i seen her secretly while she was changing she has a beautiful body .............................................................. sorry he goes into explenations and now for the next part hmmmm i wonder how i can make her a new dept to pay mabea i can use it to keep her in the club cuz everyone know if she leaves she will be a girl to everyone and she will have all the guys chaseing her i jst cant let that happen i need her here shes the only one that i think i can love and i cant live with out her mabea i can convince a reader to make her date me or to make her at least make love to me like......................................................... ok kyouya is afically a perv

haruhi: walks in the door hey what happend i had to do wash my mouth hikaru was eating a pbj b4 he kissed me and i tased it

everyone but kyouya and tamaki: O.o stay away from kyouya haruhi

haruhi: why i like kyouya if i picked anyone to get with it would be him the only reason im not with him is he seems like he hates me and i cant be with him if im in the club

everyone: what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

kyouya drags haruhi off

me damnit now what will happen

everyonew is frozen in shock

A/N: hahaHA i knew that i could twist around chelseas dare in some way now its up to you the readers to decide everyones fate k!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye


End file.
